


Narnia - Zurück (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Helen is confused, M/M, Siege of Cairn Paravel, World War II, her husbad as well, the family is going to Narnia, won't the parents be suprised?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Helen und auch ihr Mann, nachdem dieser verwundet aus dem Krieg zurück kommt, müssen sich irgendwie mit der neuen Dynamik welche zwischen ihren Kindern herrscht, seit sie von Prof. Kirke zurückgekehrt waren, arrangieren...Dann führte sie eine Bombe in ein fantastisches Land - und ihre Kinder kennen sich aus???
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Surprise, Peter Pevensie/Surprise
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Helen beobachtete ihre Kinder.  
Vor fünf Monaten war sie gezwungen gewesen ihre geliebten Kinder zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit aufs Land zu schicken.  
Sie dankte Gott jeden Tag, dass die Vier zusammen bleiben konnten.  
Das Professor Kirkes Haus groß genug gewesen war, so dass sie ihre Kinder nicht auch noch auseinander reißen musste.  
Sondern darauf vertrauen konnte, dass Peter ein - oder auch zwei - Augen auf die Jüngeren werfen- er sie zusammenhalten würde.  
Vor dreianderthalb Monaten hatte sie ihre Kinder an der Station abholen können.  
Gott sei Dank hatten ihre Kinder den Blitz draußen auf dem Land überlebt.  
Gott sei Dank hatten die Deutschen ihre Angriffe nur auf die Großstädte und die strategisch wichtigen Punkte konzentriert.  
Ihre Kinder hatten also diesem Schrecken entgehen können.  
Doch selbst jetzt, wo sich alle Vier bereits seit mehr als drei Monaten in der Routine befanden, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Kinder auf dem Land etwas erlebt hatten, dass sie unwiderruflich und total verändert hat.   
Sie konnte nur nicht sagen: Was?!  
Denn laut Professor Kirke und auch seiner Haushälterin Ms. MacReady war der 6-wöchige Aufenthalt ohne besondere Vorkommnisse abgelaufen – sah man mal von einer zerstörten Fensterscheibe ab.  
Was ihr ziemlich unangenehm war.  
Professor Kirke hatte jedoch abgewunken und gemeint: Bei vier Kindern im Haus konnte so etwas schon mal passieren. Also nicht der Rede wert.  
Sie glaubte – nein, sie wusste – dass der Aufenthalt auf dem Land nicht traumatisch gewesen war.  
Schon gar nicht traumatisch genug um die Veränderungen in ihren Kindern zu erklären:  
die vermehrten Alpträume; die manchmal sehr alt wirkenden Augen; die Zierde, nicht einen Fetzen unnötiger Haut vor ihr zu zeigen; manchmal das Sprechen in höfischer Sprache; der absolute Zusammenhalt; das absolute Vertrauen, welches sich zwischen den Geschwistern entwickelt hatte; die Fähigkeit sich wortlos zu verständigen – nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick.  
Und – was ihr wohl am meisten wehtat – keines ihrer Kinder kam mehr zu ihr.  
Alle Probleme, Erfolge, Erlebnisse wurden untereinander geklärt und geteilt.  
Und Peter war der Kopf ihres kleinen Verbandes.  
Ihr Ältester war es, der sie zusammenhielt und bei Streitigkeiten das letzte Wort behielt.   
Das Wort, welches Kompromiss und Weisheit in sich vereinte und welchem die anderen drei ohne zu Murren folgten.  
Selbst Edmund.  
Edmund, der vor dem Aufenthalt auf dem Land ein kleiner mürrischer Junge gewesen war.  
Edmund, der alles daran gesetzt hatte, sich von seinen Geschwistern abzusetzen und niemandes Autorität über sich akzeptiert hatte.  
Und jetzt?  
Ruhig. Höflich. Ernst. Beobachtend - fast schon kalkulierend.  
Was aber nicht sein konnte!  
Schließlich war er erst elf Jahre alt!  
Lediglich sein Bruder und seine Schwestern konnten ihn noch zum Lachen bringen.  
Ihre Älteste… Susan… so selbstständig. So sanft.   
Aber unter ihrer Sanftheit verbarg sich eine Stärke, wie sie Mädchen ihres Alters eigentlich nicht besitzen sollten.  
Und Lucy!  
Ihre liebe kleine Lucy.  
Immer noch das Licht ihres Lebens.  
Immer noch voller Energie und Lebensmut.  
Aber inzwischen steckte eine wilde Energie in dem kleinen Körper, die die Acht-jährige kaum bändigen konnte…  
Was aber alle gemein hatten, war der sehnsüchtige… verloren… abgeschottet wirkende Blick mit dem sie manchmal blicklos in die Ferne schauten.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, was ihr Mann von den Veränderungen halten würde, wenn er nächste Woche von der Front nach Hause kam – Kriegsverletzung.  
Und sie wusste auch nicht, wie ihre Kinder auf ihren Vater reagieren würden.  
War dieser doch seit fast drei Jahren nicht daheim.  
Hatte sie solange allein gelassen.  
Sie hatten drei Jahre lang ohne dem Mann im Haus überlebt – waren selbstständig geworden – vor allem ihre vier Kinder.


	2. Prolog II

Robert Pevensie war überglücklich.  
Nach drei Jahren an der Front, im Kampf für Vaterland und Ehre, hielt er endlich seine geliebte Frau in den Armen.  
Konnte sein Gesicht in ihren langen schwarzen Haaren vergraben – ihren Eigengeruch nach Thymian und Zitrone tief einatmen – er war daheim.  
Da war der Preis der Verletzung und den unvermeidlichen Alpträumen ein geringer Preis.  
Mit Hilfe seiner Familie würde er es schon schaffen.  
Über die Schulter seiner Helen, konnte er ihre Kinder sehen.  
Seine geliebten Kleinen…  
Wie groß sie in den letzten Jahren geworden waren!  
Peter – fast schon selbst ein junger Mann.  
Susan – an der Schwelle zu einer wunderhübschen jungen Frau zu erblühen.  
Edmund – am Anfang der Pupertät, die ihn zu einem Mann heranreifen lassen wird.  
Und Lucy… seine süße kleine Lucy… als er ging konnte sie kaum mit ihren Geschwistern Schritt halten. Jetzt schien sie vor unterdrückter Energie nur so zu beben…

Seit einer Woche war er wieder daheim.  
Seit einer Woche hatte er das Gefühl, dass das einzige Mitglied seiner Familie, zu dem er Zugang hatte, seine Frau war.   
Doch bei seinen Kindern hatte er das Gefühl als ob er ein Fremder wäre, der von draußen hineinschaute.   
Dabei war es offensichtlich, dass die Kinder ihren Eltern nicht absichtlich dieses Gefühl vermittelten. Sie begegneten ihren Eltern immer noch mit Respekt. Waren höflich ihnen gegenüber.  
Allerdings gaben sie nichts mehr von sich preis – als ob eine Mauer zwischen ihnen und dem Rest der Welt stehen würde.


	3. Prolog III

Überrascht beobachtete Robert seine Kinder im Gottesdienst.  
Die Häupter respektvoll geneigt, die Hände sittsam im Schoß gefaltet.  
Aber sie schienen nicht dem Gottesdienst als solchem zu folgen.  
Selbst bei den Liedern sangen sie nicht mit.  
Sie bewegten die Lippen, doch er konnte die Stimmen seiner Kinder nicht hören.  
Und als der Gottesdienst vorbei war, blieben sie noch eine Weile sitzen.  
Erweckten den Anschein, als ob sie den Strom der zum Ausgang Eilenden abwarten würden. Doch Robert konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Köpfe hoben und Leben in ihre Augen zurückkehrten.  
Wie sie nur flüchtig den gekreuzigten Jesus über dem Altar eines Blickes würdigten, ehe sie den Altar darunter musterten und dann ihre Augen durch das Mittelschiff zu den hohen, bunten Bleiglasfenstern schweifen ließen.  
Wie sie das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen im farbigen Glas verfolgten.  
Wie die Geschwister um Edward zusammenrückten, als sie zum Altar schauten.  
Wie schwer es Lucy fiel sich zu erheben, als ihre drei Geschwister endlich aufstanden.  
Wie Peter sich vor ihr hinhockte und Edmund und Susan links und rechts von ihm standen und Lucy jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern legten.  
Die Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung, die er in Lucys grünen Augen ausmachen konnte, schnürten ihm fast die Kehle zu.   
Wie Peter schlussendlich seine kleine Schwester in die Arme nahm und es zuließ, dass sie die Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um seine Hüfte schlang als er aufstand und ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.  
Wie Edmund und Susan kurz an die beiden herantraten und gleichzeitig in den Arm nahmen.   
Wie Edmund und Susan dann hinter Peter traten und sie gemeinsam den Mittelgang hinaus ins Freie schritten.   
Er und Helen tauschten besorgte Blicke.  
Und er dankte Gott, dass sich niemand mehr in der Kirche aufhielt, der das Zwischenspiel beobachtet hatte.   
Dann folgten sie ihren Kindern.   
Sie kamen nicht weit.   
Kaum waren sie aus der Kirche herausgetreten, ging der Fliegeralarm los.   
Hektisch schauten sie sich nach dem nächsten Bunker um.  
Doch der Alarm war zu spät geschaltet worden.   
Die Flieger befanden sich bereits über London.   
Die Bomben fielen bereits.   
Und eine davon genau auf den Kirchhof auf dem sie sich befanden…


	4. Kapitel 1

„Schaut!“  
Lucys Ausruf war es, der es ihm ermöglichte die Augen zu öffnen und sich ein wenig von Helen zu lösen.   
Und er glaubte seinen Augen kaum:  
Eben stand er noch im kriegsgebeutelten London und jetzt, nachdem sie eigentlich nach dem Bombenangriff nicht mehr leben sollten, standen sie am Fuße einer Klippe.   
Auf dem Meer konnte Robert Unmengen von Schiffen ausmachen. Schiffe, die von der Bauweise her eher mittelalterlich anmuteten und nichts mit den metallenen Ungetümen zu tun hatten, die er aus dem Krieg kannte.   
Dazu die Katapulte, die Feuergeschosse auf die Festung auf der Klippe schleuderten.  
Wo zum Teufel waren sie gelandet?  
„Kinder! Kommt her!“, versuchte er seine Familie beisammen zu halten.  
Seine Kinder reagierten nicht.   
Stattdessen schauten die drei jüngeren Geschwister zu ihrem älteren Bruder, welcher grimmig zur belagerten Burg schaute.  
„Lucy, Edmund nehmt unsere Eltern und flüchtet zum Unterschlupf. Susan und ich werde hochgehen, bei der Evakuierung helfen und schauen, ob wir noch etwas von unseren alten Sachen retten können.“ Und damit bezog er sich hauptsächlich auf ihre Waffen und besonderen Gaben, welche sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Narnia erhalten hatten.  
Zu Roberts und Helens allergrößtem Erstaunen nickten die beiden jüngeren, schnappten sich jeweils einer ihrer Hände und zogen sie in Richtung des Waldes, welcher an den Strand mündete.   
Die beiden Älteren hingegen liefen Richtung Klippe, wo sie relativ schnell im Gestrüpp verschwanden.  
„Was…?“, brachte Helen geradeso heraus und sprach damit die Sprachlosigkeit von ihm und ihr an.   
Edmund schüttelte den Kopf und meinte knapp:  
„Später. Sobald wir im Unterschlupf angekommen sind, werden wir versuchen die Lage zu erklären.“  
Das was das letzte, was die Eltern aus ihren Kindern herausbekamen.   
Danach kämpften sie sich schnellen Schrittes durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald.   
Bis sie nach unendlich scheinender Zeit vor einer undurchdringlichen Wand von ineinander verflochtenen Baumstämmen standen.  
Zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen legten Edward und Lucy eine Hand auf die Wand und schon bildete sich ein schmaler Gang.  
Kraftlos ließen sie sich mitziehen.  
In was waren sie hier hineingeraten?  
Und woher kannten sich ihre Kinder so gut aus?  
Kaum traten sie auf der anderen Seite ins Freie – was ziemlich großzügig ausgedrückt war, da die Baumkronen über ihren Köpfen ebenfalls zu einer Fläche zusammengeflochten waren. Es schien wirklich wie ein Unterschlupf. Ein riesengroßer Unterschlupf, wenn sie sich anschauten, wie viele… Wesen(?) hier unterkamen…  
Und was für ein durcheinander gewürfelter Haufen es war:  
Füchse standen neben Bibern neben Katzen neben Zentauren(?) neben Wölfen neben Fauen(?) neben vielen anderen Wesen und hier und da ein Mensch…  
Robert wiederholte:  
Wo beim lieben Gott waren sie gelandet?  
„Oh Aslan…“, schlug Lucy eine Hand vor ihren Mund, als sie mit großen Augen das Ausmaß des Angriffes erfasste. „Ich hoffe, dass Peter mein Elixier findet.“  
Damit löste sie sich von ihren Eltern und sprintete in die Ecke, in der einige Leinwände vertikal gespannt waren.   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen wandte sich Edmund zu seinen Eltern um:  
„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich fürchte die Erklärungen werden warten müssen.“   
Damit ließ er sie beide ebenfalls stehen.   
Schlängelte sich geschickt durch die angesammelten Massen bis zu einem Zelt in der Mitte des Lagers. Dort verschwand er ohne sich noch einmal nach ihnen umzusehen im Inneren. 

Da standen sie nun, allein in diesem Chaos, welches sie nicht verstanden.  
Dann drückte Helen ihre Schultern durch, krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch und marschierte zur nächsten Gruppe von Leichtverletzten.  
Das war seine Frau.  
Sobald sie sah, dass etwa erledigt werden musste, tat sie es einfach.  
Er hingegen bewegte sich langsam zum Teil des Lagers in welchem sich die Wesen aufhielten, welche nach Soldaten/Krieger aussahen.

Die Stunden vergingen.  
Der Strom der Flüchtlinge ließ langsam nach.  
Feuer wurden rundherum entzündet um sich darum zu versammeln, zu kochen und Nähe zu teilen.   
Robert und Helen fanden sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit am gleichen Feuer wieder.   
Ein Feuer welches sie mit einer Biberfamilie, einem Wolf und zwei Fauen teilten.  
Frau Biber kochte und verteilte dann die lecker duftende Suppe.   
Auch er und Helen bekamen etwas davon ab.   
Nach dem Essen fasste er sich ein Herz und stellte die Frage die ihm schon seit einer Weile auf der Zunge lag:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Der Wolf musterte die beiden Menschen aus seinen stechendgelben Augen:  
„Ihr seid nicht von hier.“  
Keine Frage.   
Sondern eine Feststellung.  
Robert und Helen wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
Dann nickte er.  
Der Wolf seufzte kurz auf, erklärte dann aber:  
„Vor 40 Jahren verschwanden unsere Herrscher auf einer Jagd.   
Zunächst suchten wir sie noch, unsere geliebten Evatöchter und Adamsöhne.  
Aber sie blieben spurlos verschwunden.  
Narnia war wieder führerlos und niemand, der eine schützende Hand über sie hielt…  
Nach und nach schienen unsere Nachbarn vergessen zu haben, dass sie Verträge mit unserem Land geschlossen hatten. Sie ignorierten uns, aber sie taten auch nichts um die Gesetzlosigkeit in Grenznähe einzudämmen. Auf unsere Hilferufe reagierten sie nicht. Sind wir in ihren Augen doch nichts weiter als dumme Tiere…“  
Robert konnte die Verbitterung klar und deutlich heraushören.   
Ebenso den Respekt und die Liebe die das Wesen seinen Evatöchtern und Adamsöhnen entgegenbrachten. Und den Schmerz als sie unauffindbar blieben.   
„Vor ein paar Wochen tauchten dann die Schiffe vor unserer Küste auf. Alle unsere Boten kehrten nicht mehr zu uns zurück… Dann griffen sie grundlos an… Wenn sie versucht hätten mit uns über eine Landung und Gründung einer Siedlung ihrerseits zu sprechen, hätten wir ihnen Land zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir die Menschen, die in unser Land kommen, verjagen. Aber ich glaube, sie sind darauf aus, Cair Paravel in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, da sie davon ausgehen, dass ihnen dann Narnia gehört…“  
An dieser Stelle schnaubte die Biberdame auf:  
„Nur weil sie Cair Paravel einnehmen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Narnia sie als ihre Herrscher anerkennt. Nur derjenige, der von Aslan selbst gesegnet wurde, wird von Narnia akzeptiert.“  
Erneut tauschten Robert und Helen Blicke aus.  
Narnia.  
Dieses Wort hatten sie noch nie gehört.  
Sprechende Tiere und Fabelwesen.  
Waren sie tot?  
Aber woher kannte dann ihre Jüngste den Namen Aslan?  
Schließlich hat sie diesen Namen angerufen, als sie das Lager gesehen hat.  
Der Gang in der lebendigen Mauer aus Bäumen öffnete sich erneut.  
Da inzwischen Ruhe mit dem Abendessen ins Lager eingetreten war, hörte jeder das Rascheln und Knarzen der Stämme.   
Neugierig schauten sie in die Richtung.  
Einige aufmerksam, um zur Not gleich zur Hilfe zu eilen, sollten Schwerverletzte unter den Neuankömmlingen sein.   
Stattdessen flogen zunächst mehrere Spatzen ins Lager.   
Einige flogen in die Richtung, in welche ihre Jüngste verschwunden waren. Einige flogen das Zelt in der Mitte an.   
Nach kurzer Zeit schritten ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau mit einigen Bündeln beladen durch die entstandene Öffnung. Sie waren eingedeckt mit Asche und sahen aus, als hätten sie gekämpft.   
Sobald die Narnianer erkannten, wer da vor ihnen stand, legte sich ehrfürchtige Ruhe über das gesamte Lager. Es schien, als ob selbst der Wind innegehalten hätte.   
Die Ruhe wurde durch einen kleinen Wirbelwind unterbrochen, welcher auf die beiden Personen zustürmte. Ein weiterer junger Mann schritt zügigen Schrittes von der Mitte des Lagers auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.   
„Peter! Susan! Habt ihr das Elixier gefunden?“, fragte der Wirbelwind, nachdem er vor den Beiden zum Stehen gekommen und nach kurzer Prüfung erkannt hatte, dass sie unverletzt waren.  
Erschrocken schauten Helen und Robert genauer hin.   
Und tatsächlich!  
In den jungen Erwachsenen erkannten sie ihre eigenen Kinder wieder!  
Was passierte hier?  
Susan gluckste leise und übergab ihrer jüngeren Schwester eines der Bündel.  
Edmund war inzwischen bei seinen Geschwistern angekommen.  
Peter gab ihm ebenfalls eines der Bündel. Aus welchem ein Schwert hervorlugte.  
Ein scharfes Schwert.   
Welches der junge Mann aus dem Bündel zog, kurz inspizierte und dann mit dem Ledergürtel um seine schlanke Taille schlang.  
„Entschuldige, aber die Scheide habe ich nicht mehr greifen können.“, entschuldigte sich Peter.   
Edmund zuckte grinsend mit der Schulter:  
„Lieber das Schwert ohne Scheide, als die Scheide ohne Schwert.“  
Die Geschwister schauten sich daraufhin an und lachten leise, amüsiert auf.  
Kopfschüttelnd unterbrach Susan die heitere Stimmung:  
„Geh, Lucy. Peter und ich werden zunächst etwas Essen und dann können wir mit den Verantwortlichen hier sprechen. Herausfinden wie die Dinge stehen. Wie wir helfen können.“  
Die Jüngste nickte kurz. Zog dann jedoch noch einen Flakon aus ihrem Bündel, ehe sie es an Peter zurückreichte.   
Als sie sich umdrehte, um zu der Ecke zu huschen, in welcher die Schwerverletzten untergebracht waren, hielt sie kurz inne.   
Ihre Geschwister, welche ihr Zögern bemerkten schauten auf. Und sahen, was Lucy gestoppt hatte.   
Jedes Wesen, welches sich stolz Narnianer nannte, war auf ein Knie gesunken und hatte das Haupt ehrfürchtig gesenkt.   
Ohne das die vier jungen Menschen es in irgendeiner Form abgesprochen hatten, trat Peter vor seine Geschwister. Edmund etwas hinter ihm an seiner rechten Seite. Susan ebenfalls etwas hinter ihm an seiner Linken. Lucy stand links von Susan.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches nicht die Zuneigung verbarg, welche Peter den Wesen gegenüber empfand, bat er sie mit ruhiger, kräftiger Stimme:  
„Erhebt euch.“  
Respektvoll kamen die Einheimischen der Aufforderung nach.   
„Als wir damals auf die Jagd gingen, hatten wir nicht vor in die Welt zurückzukehren, aus der wir ursprünglich stammen. Doch unser Weg hat uns dorthin zurückgeführt. Und er hat uns erneut hierher zu euch geführt. Und wir werden Narnia erneut dienen, solange wie Aslan es uns erlaubt.“  
Diesmal waren es die Geschwister, die respektvoll ihre Häupter neigten.   
Sie wollten sich niemanden aufdrängen.  
Sie hatten nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung von der Zeit die auf dieser Seite vergangenen sein musste.   
Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung brach Jubel unter den Flüchtlingen aus.   
Sie hatten ihre Adamssöhne und Evatöchter zurück – jetzt konnte ja nur noch alles besser werden.


	5. Kapitel 2

Robert konnte es nicht fassen: bei den Adamssöhne und Evatöchter, über die der Wolf so respektvoll gesprochen hatte, handelte es sich um seine Söhne und Töchter.   
Seine Kinder.  
Kinder, die wie es schien bereits in diesem Land gewesen waren.  
Hier gelebt hatten.  
Und wie es schien an der Spitze des Landes gestanden hatten.   
Ehe er und Helen sich darüber austauschen konnten, ließen sich drei ihrer Kinder um das Feuer nieder, an dem sie saßen.   
„Frau Biber, dürfen wir Euch um eine Schale Eurer fantastisch duftenden Suppe bitten?“, war es ausgerechnet Edmund – der mürrische Edmund – der so charmant ums Abendessen bat.   
Wenn Biber erröten könnten, dann würde diese Biberdame mit Sicherheit rot wie eine Kirsche sein. Verlegen, ob der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr ihre Herrscher zukommen ließen, wandte sie sich um, griff nach ein paar hölzernen Schalen und befüllte diese eine nach der anderen.   
Dankbar nahmen ihr die drei jungen Monarchen das heiße Essen ab.   
„Verzeiht, aber wird Lady Lucy sich ebenfalls zu uns gesellen?“  
Schließlich war die Jüngste der vier zurück zum dem Krankenlager mit den schlimmsten Fällen zurückgehastet. Ihren Flakon fest an den Oberkörper gedrückt.  
Susan nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln:  
„Sobald sie den Schwerverletzten geholfen hat, wird sie zu uns stoßen.“  
Frau Biber nickte ebenfalls lächelnd:  
„Ihr hilfsbereites Herz scheint sich in den vergangenen 40 Jahren nicht verändert zu haben.“  
Die drei Geschwister verschluckten sich an ihrer Suppe.  
„40 Jahre?“, brachte Edmund nach einer Weile stockend hervor.  
„Aye,“, nickte der Wolf. „Vor 40 Jahren verschwandet Ihr auf Eurer Jagd. Lange haben wir nach Euch gesucht. Bis wir endlich eingesehen haben, dass Aslan Euch auf Eure nächste Reise geschickt hat.“  
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
